


Punch That Clock and Break All the Numbers

by Chicklet_Girl



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicklet_Girl/pseuds/Chicklet_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boundaries are blurring a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch That Clock and Break All the Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I decided I needed to post a fic on Leap Day. Title is from the Scissor Sisters song, “Night Work,” lyrics by Jason Sellards (a.k.a. Jake Shears), Scott Hoffman (a.k.a. Babydaddy), Derek Gruen, and Stuart Price.

It takes a few days for Tony to identify the biggest complication of this new thing with Gibbs: The lack of touching at work. Not that the office had been witness to anything beyond the headslaps but now that Tony knows how Gibbs’ skin feels, and spends his evenings, nights, and weekends touching the man whenever he wants to, the workdays are becoming a little hellish. He knows the freedom of using a small hip-check to move Jethro away from the stove, the sensual feeling of running his hands through Jethro’s hair. Falling asleep with Jethro spooned up against his back, or checking up on him in the basement and trailing his fingers down Jethro’s spine, conscious of the shiver it invokes. 

The first day back at work after a weekend or a day off is the worst, of course, the memories of what they’ve done making Tony’s palms itch to squeeze the nape of Gibbs’ neck or grasp his shoulder or just push him against the nearest wall and blow him right there. In the years before Tony made his move, he complained about the long hours and the surprise overtime, but underneath it all he didn’t mind. Part of it was dedication, but he also just wanted to be around Gibbs, and working together was better than nothing. Now that he has Gibbs outside of work, Tony finds himself watching the clock, hoping every case is a dunker they solve in a single shift, because he gets a little twitchy when they’re in the elevator together, trying to keep himself from pushing the emergency-stop button and grabbing at Gibbs. 

Right now it’s 1547, thirteen minutes before end of shift, and Tony’s at his desk, looking through yet another cold case (murder of Petty Officer Jeffrey Pendergrast, 2007) when he feels the weight of Gibbs’ stare on him. He glances over and realizes he’s been unconsciously twirling a pen through his fingers, a little move he picked up from Iceman in _Top Gun_ , if by picked up you mean “spent all summer teaching himself to do before school started again in the fall.” He stops the twirling immediately and sees Gibbs frown. Oh. Ohhhhhh. With the tiniest of smirks he starts up again, wondering what Gibbs has in mind, given the dexterity Tony is exhibiting. Ten minutes, he thinks, plus the drive to Alexandria. He checks his watch and begins the countdown.


End file.
